


Pillow Talk

by ninjashoes



Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Garmacest Week Day Two, M/M, Parent/Child Incest, garmacest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-28
Updated: 2018-04-28
Packaged: 2019-04-28 22:45:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14459421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ninjashoes/pseuds/ninjashoes
Summary: It's not what you think it means





	Pillow Talk

The morning breeze carried the blinds away from the window, allowing for warm sunlight to fill the room unfiltered. Though he was normally on a strict morning routine, Lloyd had been waking up late, not in his own bedroom.

The ninja shifted, hoping to find Garmadon in doing so, or at least give him incentive to move closer. He felt a weight at his back, and though he doesn’t remember him being closer to the windows, it wasn’t out of the realm for Lloyd to have rolled and kicked to the opposite side of the bed.

He rolled over with a yawn, shutting his eyes tighter as they made contact with the sunlight. It took a few minutes, but he blinked his eyes open, hoping to see the awake but comfortable form of his father.

Making eye contact with his mother was not what he wanted to do first thing in the morning.

“Ah!” Lloyd yelled out in surprise, kicking away. He fell off the bed with a thump, dragging tangled up sheets down with him. He heard the door of the room slide open and saw his father walk in with a steaming cup in his hands, his eyebrow raised.

“Good morning, son. What are you doing on the floor?” He said it so nonchalantly as he sat the cup down on his desk. Lloyd stood up, untangling himself from the sheets as he went. He looked at the bed with a grimace.

“Why do you even have that?” Lloyd said, looking at the body pillow with his mother’s smiling face on it.

“Don’t talk about your mother that way.” Garmadon said, taking a seat at his desk. Lloyd groaned, throwing his body on the the bed.

“You’re still going on about the separated parents thing?” Lloyd asked. Garmadon sipped his coffee. “I know you and mom are separated… How do you explain this?”

Lloyd gestured to the room around him, vaguely referring to their relationship.

“It’s not good for children to have separated parents.” Garmadon said. Lloyd just gave him a levelled look.

“I’m pretty sure this” He pointed to the pillow Misako. “Is not what ‘Ninjago Weekly: Parents Edition’ meant.”

“If you continue to speak about your mother this way, you won’t be leaving the monastery today.” Garmadon said, raising his brows. Lloyd threw his hands up, exasperated.

“Isn’t that a punishment on you too?” He asked. Garmadon shrugged.

“I am willing to make sacrifices.” Garmadon said. “Go on, get up. You’re mother and I will still be here.”

“Father. I can literally hear her the next room over.” Lloyd said with a groan.

~

“When I said hot date, this isn’t what I meant.” Lloyd said. There was a park in the village nearby the monastery, and Lloyd had been hoping to spend some time with his father alone. They weren’t going to do anything unseemly in public, but it would be nice to spend time with his father, and perhaps later in the day they could sneak away somewhere private.

“I don’t know what you mean.” Garmadon answered. They were sat at a bench in the park, normally he’d be sitting close to his father, playing with his fingers and whispering sweet nothings in his ear. That particular day, Misako sat between them. His father was driving him mad with the body pillow.

“I’m talking about the third wheel here.” Lloyd said.

“What did I tell you about talking about your mother that way?” Garmadon said. Lloyd put his head in his hands.

“This is it. I’m dying.” he said, and he knew he had a very long day ahead of him.

**Author's Note:**

> you're welcome
> 
> p.s screw you niss pinja, you made me write this and i wasn't planning on writing this


End file.
